Timing
by Violent Water
Summary: Diana comes home while Marco is babysitting, set just before mommy's bosses, new chapter up and will hopefully follow until the end of the season
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer; The 4400 is not mine, I'm just having fun_

A/N; _There isn't enough Diana/Marco stories out there. This is just something goofy I came up with. _

Diana was late coming back from assignment, but Marco didn't mind. Maia was a great kid and he was getting a chance to bond with her over a game of Life. He landed on a trade salary cards space.

"I'm taking your salary Maia" Marco said as they changed cards.

"It doesn't matter" she responded "I'll get it back" Marco didn't quite know what to say to that so he just counted the little money he had gotten on his previous salary. A few turns later, he still hadn't gained much of a lead. Then Maia landed on a trade salary cards space and Marco was forced to go back to his first salary. Maia then looked up at him

"Do you love her?" she asked.

"Who?" Marco responded, though he thought he knew the answer.

"My Mom"

Marco didn't quite know how to respond. He knew the answer of course, but was looking for some sort of trick.

"Why do you ask?" He asked to gain time

"Because she's going to kiss you"

Marco's eyes widened, a million questions brewing in his mind.

"What? Where? When will this happen? Maia?" But Maia just looked behind him and said.

"Hi Mom" Diana had taken off her coat and was standing behind him.

"Hi sweetie" she answered. "Go get ready for bed" Maia went off to her room.

"Thanks again for babysitting" she said once Maia had left. ""You're a lifesaver Marco"

"Hey happy to help" he answered, wondering if she had overheard Maia's vision.

"Do you want to stay and have some dinner?" she asked

"I'd love to" Marco answered smiling, but then frowning when he remember something. "But I'll have to take a raincheck; I'm going to be up till 3 doing work as it is."

"Ok" Diana answered "I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Marco started toward the door. "And Marco" He turned around.

"Yeah"

"I heard you asking Maia when something would happen. Did she have a vision?" Marco panicked for a moment, so she had overheard. What was he going to say? But then he got an idea.

"She was just saying that she would get my salary in life. I was losing as it was" he answered. He didn't like lying, but he was just so embarrassed.

"Alright" Diana answered as though she wasn't sure. "I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled and Marco went out the door and down the hall.

_Talk about bad timing _he thought, but then he remembered Maia's vision and smiled.


	2. More bad timing

Disclaimer; I don't own the 4400 in any way shape or form 

_A/N; I hadn't planned on continuing, but you convinced me to. This will hopefully follow up until the kiss in the season finale. _

Marco sat in his office, barely being able to concentrate, he just couldn't get Maia's latest vision off his mind. What had she meant? Did it mean that they were going to become more then just friends, was it an impulsive "thank you" kiss on the cheek after an assignment well, done? There was no way to know. When would it happen anyway? It could be years in the future

He often thought about asking for someone's advice, but whom would he ask? And more importantly, what would he say? "Diana's precognitive daughter said that she was going to kiss me" He could almost hear the office rumors that would spring from that.

"Hey Marco"

He looked up, and Diana was standing in the doorway looking extremely annoyed.

"This is the third time I've said hi, is something wrong?" Marco was sure his face was turning red, but did his best to hide the embarrassment.

"No, I was just distracted" he answered "What's up"

"Well, you've probably noticed that NTAC has made no progress in curing this thing the 4400 are catching" Marco nodded, he had been thinking the same thing earlier. "Dr. Burkoff seems to be our best chance, but Ryland won't let us give him the medical files."

'So what do you need from me?" he asked.

"We need your help in getting him the medical files, you're the only one with access who Tom and I trust"

"We all could get fired for even attempting this, I mean if I did it for anyone Diana I'd do it for you, but there has to be another way."

"There isn't" Diana answered matter-of-factly " Tom and I have looked at every loophole, and there isn't a legal way to get hi the records, please Marco, I have to do everything I can to cure Maia"

Any protests Marco may have had died on his tongue, he could never refuse her anyway.

"Ok, I'll do it"

"You're a lifesaver Marco, I owe you a million, meet you near the north elevators at 6:00" she then left without another word.

_Can she read my mind? _Marco thought _Or is it just a coincidence that she had really bad timing twice in the same week. _H'ed need to star watching his thoughts.


	3. Time and time again

A/N _Doing this from memory, so I might miss a sequence of events, this is in mommy's bosses before the dinner._

The phone rang, it was Diana

_Wow _Marco thought _she called at a time where I wasn't thinking about her, her timing is improving. _He smiled and picked up the phone

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Diana"

"Hey, how did everything go with Ryland's secretary" he asked

"Great" she answered "We found out all about firewall, it authorized the use of promycin inhibitor, Tom's off to confront Ryland now."

"Good luck to him" Marco responded. "It's gonna take a lot to get through to him, but you can't deny the evidence."

"And we couldn't have gotten the evidence without you" Diana said happily" You've been such a great help to…" she paused as if not sure what to say "...to Tom and I in our cases."

"Hey, I'm happy to help"

"In fact would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" she asked "Just as a way to say thanks. Marco dropped the pen he was holding, he hadn't expected that.

"Oh, you don't have to do that" he said modestly.

"Yes I do" she answered. "Can you come over to my apartment at six?"

"Love to" he answered, feeling elated

"See you there" she hung up.

Marco just beamed for a few minutes and he thought of what Maia predicted. _Maybe it would happen then. _He thought _that would be my kind of timing._


	4. The final timing

_And now the conclusion_

Marco arrived at Diana's apartment with a nice shirt and a look of anxiety. He stood in front of the door for a minute before ringing the doorbell. A million thoughts were going around in his head, but one of them was prominent.

"Will it happen tonight?" he whispered to himself, just as he knocked on the door and Diana answered

"Will what happened tonight?" she asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"Oh nothing" he answered a little to airily Is_ it normal to have this bad timing?_ "You look really beautiful"

"Thank you," she answered back with a smile "Lately you always seem like I caught you in the middle of something secret." Marco grinned to himself

He followed he in sat down at her breakfast bar while Diana went in to check the food. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Maia looking out the door of her room. When she noticed he was looking at her, she gave him a knowing smile and closed the door.

"I hope you like Parmesan chicken" Diana said as she came back into the living room."

"Love it" he answered, "How did you know?"

"I had a feeling" she said, but after a long hard look from Marco she gave in "Ok, I asked one of the guys in the theory room."

"Should've known"

"Oh, I gotta check this chicken again, it's almost ready" she went in and took it out of the oven.

"You didn't have to do this you know." He said aafter a long silence, wondering what she might say

"Yes" she said "I do" Marco couldn't hide a slight disappointment

"I was hoping you'd say that you wanted to" Diana stopped working and went to sit next to him on the stool. She looked him in the eye.

"Don't push you're luck"

And then she kissed him

_Now that _Marco thought _Is good timing_

Finis


End file.
